


Right Kind of Wrong

by dancingelf88



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah and Bonnie share a steamy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Kind of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't believe there's no Bonnie/Rebekah fic. So enjoy

She shouldn't be there. Bonnie knows this as she lets herself get pressed against the wall and soft lips make their way from her jaw down her neck to rest in the dip underneath her clavicle and just above her breasts. Her eyes open to find blue eyes boring into her green ones: a silent question to take this further. She could say no right now: cut her losses, walk away, and forget this ever happened. But one more look into those eyes and Fuck that. She gives an approving smirk that turns into an exhilarated laugh/groan when her bra is ripped off and her left breast is enveloped by that mouth.

"Ahh Fuck."

"I could get used to that." She smirks before flicking her tongue against Bonnie's hard nipple and giving it a gentle bite.

"Jesus"

The blonde licks her way up Bonnie's neck until she reaches her ear.

"It's Rebekah. If you're going to be moaning anyone's name it better be mine darling." She snarls in her ear.

Bonnie will moan anything she wants but she really wants that mouth back on her so she shoves her tongue down Rebekah's throat. Bonnie clasps the back of the Original's neck and tries to bring her closer. She slides her hands down the length of Rebekah's back until she reaches her ass. She lifts the back of Rebekah's dress and squeezes hard with both hands.

"Cheeky one aren't you?"

"Shut up and get me naked"

"As you wish"

Next thing she knows Bonnie is on the bed and her jeans in a heap on the floor. She almost forgot that Rebekah was a vampire...an Original one at that.  
Rebekah starts at the very bottom of her bellybutton and slowly...so slowly works her way down all the while her hand is massaging the inside of Bonnie's thigh. Bonnie's breath hitches when Rebekah finally reaches her and shudders when the blonde blows an ice cold breath instead of touching.

"Rebekah." Bonnie's voice is shaky

"Yes darling." She can practically hear the smirk

"Rebekah" a finger is lightly caressing her lips

"What is it darling..." that finger starts massaging harder, "tell me what you want."

"Fuck. Me." Bonnie growls out.

"As you wish"

Bonnie arches up when Rebekah's tongue finally enters her. Damn the girl has skills. She licks circles around Bonnie's clit and then sucks gently. Bonnie tries to hold off as long as possible. She grabs Rebekah's head and holds it in place as she comes. But the Blonde isn't done. She gives Bonnie a few moments before flipping the witch onto her stomach. Rebekah sucks on Bonnie's shoulder blade while her forefinger and middle work her pussy.

"Fuck. Rebekah. Fuck." Bonnie yells into the pillow as she comes for the second time. Bonnie feels empty when the vampire removes her fingers. They collapse onto the bed and face each other. Bonnie takes a moment to catch her breath. Once her heart rate has returned to normal she kisses Rebekah and tastes a little bit of herself.

Bonnie explores Rebekah's mouth as she straddles the blonde. They are both naked by this point and Bonnie takes full advantage. She takes one of Rebekah's breasts in her mouth while her middle finger works circles around Rebekah's clit. Now it's her turn to smirk as Rebekah lets out a moan.  
She kisses up Rebekah's neck and sucks on the spot just below her ear as she adds a second finger and starts pumping harder.  
Rebekah lasts longer than Bonnie did but comes just as hard with her face buried in the crook of the witch's neck.

Bonnie gives her the same courtesy and allows her a moment to collect herself before she spreads the blonde's legs and settles against her.  
She takes a moment to savor the feeling of Rebekah's wetness against hers and then she starts to grind. She's enthralled with the way Rebekah gives in to her: arching her back to get them even closer, her eyes closed tight and that pink, pink mouth open and ready for the witch to claim as hers. Bonnie intertwines their hands as Rebekah sits up slightly and pulls Bonnie towards her in a searing kiss. They orgasm at the same time: hard and loud.  
Both girls collapse onto the bed still tangled in each other.

Rebekah brushes the hair from Bonnie's face.

"You up for this again?" Bonnie asks her.

"As you wish darling."


End file.
